


take you time, just continue reading me

by Valery_Snowflakes



Series: the uni saga [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, a lil' bit of angst but it's so minor you won't even notice it's there, university dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valery_Snowflakes/pseuds/Valery_Snowflakes
Summary: It’s a constant fight between fear and want but in the end want wins and Dan ends up tucking the letter between the pages of the book Phil said he wanted to borrow but never did and he packs it next to all of his dirty clothes on the same plastic bag the craft store gave him weeks ago and takes it with him to Phil’s house.





	take you time, just continue reading me

**Author's Note:**

> This one's been a draft of mine for quite a long time and I have spent the majority of the last two months really wanting to publish it and it's finally done! I'm quite happy with the result, and I really hope that you like it, too!
> 
> Title's from Michael Franks — Heart Like An Open Book

Dan actually considers skipping his last period because he’s fucking tired and there’s only so much a man can take before it’s all just too much.

  He doesn’t, but he isn’t really planning on paying much attention, so it literally makes no difference if he shows up or not because he’s not gonna learn anything anyway. His body is only there for the assistance, and his mind is far, far away, wandering in a galaxy of sleep-deprived thoughts he will suppress later tonight.

  Fortunately, he’s not the only one who feels that way. Most of his classmates are listening through half-lidded eyes or completely asleep in their desks, just a few of them actually awake, taking notes and listening carefully.

  It shouldn’t come as a surprise to anyone – it’s five pm on a fucking Friday before a long weekend because, for some miraculous reason, the school has decided not to have classes on Monday. Dan knows that, logically, this should make everyone want to work hard and put this exams week behind them, but truth is even the teacher seems ready to bolt out of the door as soon as the bell rings.

  It’s only natural that when Hayley, the smartest yet laziest girl of the whole class politely asks the professor to give them a free period the whole class moans their agreements and Mrs. Deildery hesitates a little.

“I’m not giving you a free period,” she says, playing with the blue blackboard marker “but I’m not giving you any important information either.”

  She gestures vaguely at the corner of the room that they almost never use because they’re just as messy as kindergarten kids when it comes to crafts, despite the fact that some of them already live on their own and have to pay bills and taxes. It’s a nice place with low cupboards and shelves full of pens, paper, markers and craft stuff in general.

“Today you’ll write a two lettered page to the most important person to you,” she says, taking a seat at the edge of the desk. “I’m talking about perfect grammar, nice handwriting and a handmade envelope. You are free to include poems, song verses or anything you feel like. I’ll grade it as a surprise exam.”

  Some girls nod, excited, ponytails bouncing up and down as they wonder aloud what they should write and who they should write it to. Dan catches a different mixture of words, ranging from “dad” and “mum” to “best friend” and “boyfriend.” It’s nice, he thinks, who people think of when asked about their dearest someone.

  Ms. Delidery proceeds to take a seat in the desk chair – the actual chair, one that she rarely ever uses – and pulls out her phone.

  Dan scoffs, because this all just feels like a throwback to those summer afternoons when his grandma used to asked him and Adrian to help her make paper flowers to hand out to strangers in the street. He kind of misses those days, actually. He should probably ring his grandma soon.

  The students that aren’t asleep make somewhat of a bee line to pull markers, nice coloured paper, glitter packs and tape form the cupboards. Dan sees some girls pull out heart-shaped stickers and smiley cardboard cutouts and wonders if he should take one, too.

  He smiles despite himself. A boy next to him with bright green hair looks hesitant to grab a blue heart sticker and Dan watches him intently from the corner of his eye until the boy decides to just grab a stack of green paper sheets and a black glittery pen, so Dan frowns.

  He wants to write this letter to Phil, he thinks. Would Phil think it’d be nice? Yeah, Phil’s a nice guy and a nerd. He’d probably like this kind of stuff.

  Dan starts picking light blue and lime green paper sheets, he goes and takes a dark green one for the envelope and hesitates a little before pulling not one but two blue heart stickers. Hayley smiles knowingly at him and reaches for a couple of light pink glittery pens, Dan smiles with embarrassment before reaching for one as well.

  He places all of the things in his desk before taking one blue sticker and walking to the green haired dude's place, the boy looks at him weirdly but takes it nonetheless. He looks almost ashamed.

  Dan breathes in, plays a little with one of the pink pens before uncapping it.

 

  He doesn’t write the letter to Phil, in the end. Not because he doesn’t have anything to say but because he has a lot of things to say and he doesn’t want anyone’s prying eyes on what he feels towards his boyfriend.

  He actually considers for a brief moment if he’s just trying to cover up the fact that he’s scared by convincing himself that he doesn’t want the teacher to know what’s going on in his love life but tosses the thought aside before it has any time to drill onto his skull.

  Dan ends up writing the letter to his brother, because Adrian’s been asking for details about life in Manchester ever since he heard Dan was going to study there. He wanted to come along, too, meet the secret, older boyfriend Dan’s been gushing about for years now. Dan doesn’t think that’s an encounter that will favour him in any way, not if his little brother ends up telling Phil about every single thing that Dan has said about him through his teenage years. Nonetheless, his heart swells at the thought of Phil and Adrian getting along, he just really wants his family to like Phil.

  When Dan gives the letter to the teacher, she smiles sweetly and compliments him on his “advanced use of language”. At that, Dan actually has to suppress a giggle, if only she knew it’s only because his boyfriend is an English and Linguistics major.

 

  After his last period’s finished Dan finds himself not going back to his dorm room but making an hour walk to the nearest craft store. Something about writing a letter to Phil has him excited.

  He takes a basket from the entrance and walks aimlessly through the aisles, looking at everything carefully. He reaches the coloured sheet section first, and has somewhat of a hard time deciding what to pick.

  Dan ends up placing one stack of pastel blue paper and a stack of cream, glittery, marble-like paper on the basket before walking over to the envelope section.

  Things are easier there, he spots a kid's’ envelope stack that has lion designs over a creamy green background. It looks almost cartoonish, but it’s nice and so Dan adds it to his shopping basket.

  Finally, Dan walks to the pencil and pens aisle and takes some time trying to find some nice quality black ones. He’s sure he has black pens and markers lying around somewhere in his room, but they all seem so low-cost and so he spends five euros in an elegant, allegedly perfect black ink pen and a little bit more in a set of glittery gel pens with heart doodles all over them.

  Pleased with his shopping basket he walks to where the check outs are, and waits patiently behind a quiet schoolboy that’s watching the pack of markers he’s holding intently. Dan smiles.

  Near the registers something catches his eye, and he has to reach a little bit across the excited boy to get a hold of it. It’s a pack of neatly drawn animal stickers, but there’s a llama in one of the corners, right below a lion. He doesn’t even question who the fuck adds llamas to a children animal sticker set before throwing it on his shopping cart.

  He spends a little bit more than he’d like to admit on everything, but that’s okay because Phil’s worth more than twenty five quid, anyway. He tries not to think about how this will force him to eat leftovers until he gets his new pay check, and Dan makes a mental note to ask Phil not to take him anywhere expensive this weekend before picking his bag of craft supplies for the teenage girl that has packed everything for him and looks tired as fuck. Dan smiles at her and hands her a pound before walking out of the store.

 

 He arrives at his dorm room three hours and a half later than he normally would, Starbuck’s drink in one hand and plastic bag on the other. Amelia, one of the girls he shares house with, looks up from her computer to him as soon as the door opens.

“Oh, Dan!” She’s smiling, something she hasn’t done much recently. “Why are you here so late?”

  He shrugs, not wanting to give away what he’d been up to. She eyes the plastic bag suspiciously but doesn’t say anything.

“Went downtown, bought some stuff. Why? Did something happen?”

  He takes seat on the sofa that’s in front of her and sets the plastic bag in the coffee table between them.

“Well, the guy with the hair came a while ago. He was looking for ya’.”

  At the mention of Phil’s name Dan smiles.

“Oh, he came?” Dan makes a mental note to text him as soon as he gets a hold of his phone, he’d left it charging that morning when he left for his classes. “What did he want?”

“I don’t know, we talked for a bit and then he went up to your room. You ask him.” She’s returned to typing now, eyes trained on something on her computer screen.

“Wait, he’s still here?” Dan almost chokes on his drink.

“Yeah, waiting for you in your room, I said.” She pauses and a little smirk appears at her lips. “Maybe he wants to give you a little surprise.”

  Dan can’t help but blushing, trying to cover how hot his face feels by what she’s implying by taking another sip of his coffee.

“God, shut up! I’m gonna go see him now.” He starts to stand up but then looks at the plastic bag on the coffee table. “Hey, could you please hide this for me?”

  She looks up from her scrolling to the bag he’s pointing at.

“Why?”

  Dan blushes, looks away and tries to not look suspicious.

“Just because, please?”

  She raises one eyebrow before setting her laptop aside to get a look inside of the bag.

“They’re just crafting supplies?”

“Yeah, just please take care of them for a little. Don’t say they’re mine if anyone asks.” Dan swallows, he’s dying to go see Phil but he also wants to keep the letter a secret.

“What are you up to now, Daniel?” Amelia shakes her head and resumes her browsing position. “But this means you owe me one, y’know.”

“You literally ate my Maltesers this morning, if anything this is you repaying me.” Dan states, he’s already marching towards the stairs.

  She yells something back but he can’t hear her because he has already started sprinting towards his bedroom.

  He opens the door just to find Phil sat against the headboard of the bed, legs under the duvet and eyes fixated on some book he picked from Dan’s shelves.

  Dan can’t help but noticing how pretty he is, black fringe pushed onto a quiff and glasses resting low on the bridge of his nose. Lips pursed together and gleaming blue eyes. A perfect man in a tidied room Dan can’t remember being like that when he left in the morning.

  He places the Starbucks cup on his desk and kicks his shoes off before climbing next to Phil on the small bed. He snuggles up next to his boyfriend and relaxes when Phil passes an arm over his shoulder.

  Dan knows better than to interrupt Phil when he’s reading, so he patiently waits for him to finish the chapter before saying anything. He doesn’t ask Phil to read to him, because he’s so tired and so comfy he’s sure he’d just fall asleep like that and right now he wants to be with Phil.

“Hey,” Dan says, once Phil’s placed the book on the nightstand.

“Hey,” Phil replies, pupils dilated and glasses askew. “How are you?”

  Dan smiles.

“Right now I’m happy.” He takes one of Phil’s hand into his. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Nah, it is fine.” Phil shrugs. “I was actually interested in that book over there, mind if I borrow it?”

“You could literally borrow my underwear and I wouldn’t mind, Phil.” Dan smiles, reaches to brush a strand of hair out of his boyfriend’s face. “You don’t even have to ask, honey, just take it.”

  Phil smiles, blushes and places a feather like kiss on the tip of Dan’s nose.

“’Kay, just making sure.”

  Dan shifts over the duvet and tries to make himself as comfortable as he can within the small space they have.

“Where were you?” Phil asks, soft fingers over Dan’s thigh. “I thought you didn’t have to work today.”

  Dan swallows. He was not doing anything wrong, but he doesn’t want to give away just exactly where he was.

“Had to run a few errands, bought some groceries.”

  Phil raises an eyebrow.

“You went out to buy groceries?” He knows Dan’s awful at that kind of stuff, they’ve been going out on weekends to convenience stores and Phil has been kind of teaching him what to get and how to use it but Dan still burns pasta, so he understands why Phil has kind of a hard time believing his excuse.

“Yeah, I went out you dumbass.” Dan can’t help but laughing. “Last week I ate some of Amelie’s yogurt, a spoonful lead to a plate and I ended up having to buy a whole new tub.”

  That isn’t much of a lie, actually. Dan ate her yogurt and she ate his Maltesers, so maybe she was right saying that Dan owes her something in exchange of her craft supply babysitting services, he tries not to think too much about that.

“Was it tasty?” It’s everything Phil asks, and Dan can’t help but laughing because that’s just so much of a Phil thing to do.

“Yeah, had mango cubes on it and everything. Truly God-like.”

“Now I want mango yogurt.” Phil pouts and Dan has to resist the urge to offer him some because he hadn’t bought any yogurt at all. He instead crawls under the duvet and pulls Phil down with him, they’re cuddling in a bed too small for their too big bodies but neither of them mind.

“I had a hard day,” Phil says, tracing circles onto Dan’s hip.

“Want to talk about it?” he asks, placing a kiss on Phil’s chin.

  Phil hesitates, takes a few moments to order his thoughts so Dan just waits patiently.

“Somebody threw a rock at me,” he says, wincing. “I honestly don’t know why. And an elder man called me his son for a good thirty minutes until his real son came along, so he offered me twenty quid”.

  Dan has a hard time trying not to laugh, but Phil’s serious and he looks almost pained.

“I just don’t understand,” Phil says, and squeezes Dan’s waist before hiding his face on the crook of his neck. “I missed you so much.”

  Suddenly, Phil’s crying, and Dan really doesn’t know what’s going on but he starts to rub his boyfriend’s back and to murmur sweet nothings.

“I am so scared, Dan.” Phil admits, cold tears dripping down directly onto Dan’s sweatshirt. “I don’t know what to do, or what to say. And I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Dan replies without hesitating.

  They spend a couple minutes like this, cuddled up in makeshift quiet. They don’t break apart when Phil stops crying, and a couple of hours later when Dan’s stomach groans Phil detangles himself and spares a quick glance at his phone clock.

“Shit, I should probably go.” He smiles, but it looks pained. “Sorry I cried all over your pillow.”

“Stay,” is the only thing Dan says, tugging Phil’s arm to try and lure him back into bed. “You belong here, Phil, don’t leave.”

  Dan can see Phil’s engines grinding, the man looks deeply in thought with the _‘should I stay or should I go’_ dilemma so Dan just pulls him back under the duvets before his boyfriend can change his mind.

  It's cold outside, the streets are dark and Phil's flat is empty. Dan doesn't want him going back to that, not today at least, not if he can hold tight onto him and remind his boyfriend of how much Dan loves him and how it's okay to feel vulnerable. 

“Tomorrow I will wake up early and make you breakfast.” Dan decides, threading his fingers on the soft ebony black hair, he’s bribing Phil with food and they both know it but Phil just hums, throws an arm over Da's hip under the blankets. “And coffee, like real coffee. Proper brewed beans and everything. I can try to make pancakes and we’ll watch Buffy ‘till three p.m.”

  Phil nods, smiles and kisses Dan lightly.

“You’re hungry,” he says when Dan stomach growls again.

“Yeah, haven’t had much since this morning.” He confesses, Phil rolls his eyes with a loving smile.

“Me neither.” There’s a pause and then. “Do you want to order something?”

  Dan doesn’t have much to spend, and he doesn’t want Phil to pay for anything when he’s had a rough day.

“Maybe just be my accomplice and let’s raid the fridge, I’m sure someone here has something we can steal.” Phil looks troubled but follows him out of bed and into the kitchen anyway. Dan starts opening and closing cupboards, searching for a light snack. He’s sure no one will mind if he tells them that he’s used their food to feed Phil. Everybody loves Phil, he thinks, they wouldn’t say a word even if Phil stole their phones.

  In the end it’s Phil the one that raided the cupboards and the fridge. He pulls out a lot of stuff and offers to cook a light meal for everybody because if they’re stealing everyone’s food, they might as well make something for all of them.

  Dan can’t help but fall a little deeper.

  It’s nice, he thinks. Nine pm and soft music playing from Dan’s iPhone, a little bit of a mess trying to cook whatever Phil thinks he’s doing but the fajitas end up nicely.

  They finish just as Luis Antonio, a Mexican exchange student that doesn’t live here but spends quite an awful lot of time with Martín, one of Dan’s housemates with Cuban ascendance, enters the kitchen.

“That smells an awful lot like fajitas,” is the first thing he says and Phil hands him a plate, smiling.

“Serve yourself! I really could use an expert’s opinion,” he says, and Luis takes a bite using a fork.

“Taste kinda not like real deal, of course,” he says, and Dan can see Phil deflate a little. “But they’re actually pretty good, where’d you get the recipe from?”

“I do a lot of late night internet surfing,” Phil says cheekily. “I didn’t know if the ingredients were right because I don’t speak Spanish, but I memorized the pictures?”

“You and I should spend time in the kitchen someday,” Luis says, smiling. “I could teach you a thing or two.”

“I’d love that,” Phil says and Dan knows he isn’t lying.

“Far from the originals, but surprisingly good. Están ricas, wey. Mind if I take a lil’ bit more? I want Martín to try this.” He’s smiling, and Dan still doesn’t know what half of what he said means but it didn’t sound harmful in any way.

“Please, be my guest! Dan and I are going to take just a little bit out of this, actually, the rest of them is open for anyone.” Phil looks pleased with himself and Dan can’t help but smile.

“Sweet.” He picks up the plate and grabs another fork. “¡Provecho! Gracias, Felipe.”

  Dan busies himself serving Ribena in a couple of glasses and Phil fixes them two plates of decent fajitas.

  They walk in silence back to Dan’s dorm room and play Halo until well past midnight. Phil volunteers to go leave the dirty dishes on the sink so Dan quickly turns off both of their alarms, but when Phil comes back he’s crying for some reason. Dan just holds him when he refuses to speak about it.

 

  Dan wakes up at his normal hour, more out of habit than anything else. He decides to skip his morning classes and carefully untangles himself from the sleeping beauty next to him to go into the kitchen and try to keep his promise of making a decent breakfast. When he steps into the lounge everyone’s holding a plate of fajitas and they all look like they want to cry.

“He cooked them for all of you, don’t hate him,” Dan says, carefully. Everyone’s been crying recently.

  Amelie just shakes her head. Next to him, Martín and other two girls are smiling happily.

“He’s a keeper,” says finally Lorraine, a girl with long blonde hair and rosy cheeks.

“He really is.” Dan agrees. He then stops and. “Does anyone here know how to make pancakes?”

 

  So he makes all of his housemates lose their first period but whatever. In the end no one questions him for skipping a day of school and they all wish him a nice day, Amelie looks willing to stay and wish Phil a nice day, too. But she just smiles and tells Dan to pass the message.

  Phil’s still sleeping when Dan enters the bedroom, a plate full of pancakes badly balanced over a glass of chocolate milk on each hand.

  Dan places both glasses on his desk and patiently nudges Phil awake. He looks so beautiful even at this hour, and his clear blue eyes almost shine under the daylight.

“Morning, beautiful,” Dan says, smiling. “Brought you pancakes.”

“You didn’t burn down the whole kitchen?” Phil is teasing even when he’s still kinda asleep, and Dan doesn’t know if that’s adorable or worrisome.

“Nah, I was super careful for you, my love. Now come on, sit, I wanna feed you.”

  Phil looks so full of light.

 

  The next weekend Dan has the letter ready and carefully tucked on the envelope. It’s kinda hard trying to come up with an explanation for Amelie, but in the end he just tells her the truth and she’s literally beaming with emotion when she hands him back the bag.

  It takes him a couple of weeks to get everything written, he struggles a lot and spends most of his time in class scribbling things that he thinks could go nicely with everything he’s trying to say. In the end, he also throws in a reference to Muse’s cover of Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You because he can and carefully folds the six page letter in a small rectangle to tuck away in the lion envelope. He closes the fold with both the llama and the lion sticker and makes a promise to give the letter to Phil the next time they see each other.

 

  He doesn’t give the letter the Phil the next time they see each other, or the one after that, or the one after that one.

  The thing it’s that he’s just too nervous to hand his boyfriend the goddam envelope. It contains everything Dan has felt in the past years, his thoughts on Phil since day one, the long hours of Skype conversations, their first kiss on the Manchester Eye and everything else up until now.

  He knows Phil won’t hate it, but the self-deprecating part of himself keeps insisting that maybe he will. It’s a constant fight between fear and want but in the end want wins and Dan ends up tucking the letter between the pages of the book Phil said he wanted to borrow but never did and he packs it next to all of his dirty clothes on the same plastic bag the craft store gave him weeks ago and takes it with him to Phil’s house.

  He leaves the suitcase next to the washing machine and busies himself making both of them some instant coffee. Phil, being the kind and loving boyfriend he is, starts placing all of Dan’s clothes in the washer. He almost screams when he finds the plastic bag in the midst of it all.

“Oh yeah,” Dan says, desperately trying to play it cool. “You said you wanted to borrow it but we both just kept forgetting, thought I’d bring it along tonight.”

“Thanks,” Phil says, taking the book out of the bag and placing on the kitchen counter. “Do you need it back soon?”

“Honestly, you can keep it. Take your time, babe, I don’t mind.” It’s taking all of Dan’s will to not pressure Phil into reading the book and finding the letter, but he’s trying to make all of this a surprise.

“Thanks, honey,” Phil says, kneeling down near the washing machine again and resuming his job.

  Dan breathes a sigh of relief.

  Okay, now all that’s left to do is wait.

 

  Three months later and Phil hasn’t shown any sign of having read the letter, and Dan doesn’t want to pressure him into reading the book or anything because that would just give him away. So he waits, patiently, and almost as he’s losing hope Phil hands him the book back.

“Sorry it took me so long to read it,” he says, smiling warmly.

“No problem.” Dan’s hands are sweating. “What did you think of it?”

“It was good,” Phil says, shrugging. “You may need to read it a couple of times to understand it, tho’.”

  Dan tries not to feel disappointed by the cruel rejection.

  He goes back home broken hearted.

 

“Have you read that book again?” Phil says one day, they’re taking some time off of playing Halo to eat and Dan had quite forgotten about how much he’d cried that night.

“Should I? Was it that good?” He asks, biting his lip. He doesn’t want to feel like that again.

“Yeah. You might find something interesting between the pages,” Phil says, he’s smiling.

“Okay,” Dan says. “I’ll read it soon.”

“Great, can’t wait to hear your thoughts on it.

 

  It’s not until a few weeks have passed and Dan’s on one of his insomnia nights that he picks up the book and starts reading through it again.

  He remembers the story by pieces. A boy that’s selected to go into space and gets trained with simulations to destroy aliens, but in the end it turns out every simulation was a real battle and he was, in fact, one of the bad guys: _Ender’s game._

  He never finished reading it, actually. He just read the first five pages and then looked at a summary of the movie.

  He’s halfway through the book, it’s Ender’s birthday but he’s far away in space so Valentine and Ender’s other brother are talking about something concerning Ender that he finds it: a pink envelope with the words “For Dan” and pair of cat whiskers drawn in silver Sharpie.

  His heart starts beating so much it feels like it’s going to explode. Turning the envelope around Dan can see a big printed sticker of a badly drawn llama and a lion in the middle of a heart painted in two halves: one blue and the other black.

  Inside there’s a six page letter, just like the one he gave Phil. And there are hand-drawn borders with little hearts, llamas and lions all over them.

  He starts to cry before even reading the first sentence.

 

  The next time he sees Phil they both have emptied their feelings and Dan can’t help but cry in between kisses.

“What do you think?” Phil says, and Dan knows exactly what he’s talking about.

“Do you really want me walking ‘round your apartment 24/7?” He asks, still crying. “I can be a lot of trouble.”

“I like trouble,” Phil says simply, smiling.

“And I like you.” Dan wants to laugh.

“Is that a yes?” Phil’s so hopeful, Dan loves him.

“Definitely”.

 

  He writes a letter to Adrian a few months later, they’ve been writing each other back and forth for more than half a year now and even though it’s way more expensive and takes more time than a text message Dan prefers this. It’s nice, Adrian always asks for envelopes with very specific patterns because he likes to keep them and Dan always gets a handmade envelope filled with candy in return.

  Their letters are always a mix and often not written in white sheets. Dan has gotten letters written in notebook paper with blue pens, cereal box cardboard with crayons and white sheets with ink all in one envelope but he’s also sent full letters written in napkins and old worksheets, so he never complains. He kind of likes it, though, knowing his brother writes to him when he gets bored in class or just after breakfast because something happened and he doesn’t want to forget it brings a nice feeling to his insides. He loves Adrian so much.

 

  He gets a letter back a week after the last one he sent, it comes in a metallic green envelope and there is a big heart-shaped lollipop on the inside. Next to it there aren’t paper sheets but rather a small square of lavender-coloured cardboard with _“YOU MOVE IN WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND IF YOU WANT BUT LEAVE COLLIN THE FUCK OUTTA THIS”_ written in silver Sharpie with messy handwriting.

  He laughs, places the square back in the envelope and pulls the lollipop out of his package.

  Phil finds it two hours later, carries the envelope with him to Dan’s room and places it in the bed between both of them.

“We are kidnapping your dog, then,” he says, and Dan leans across his computer to kiss him because that’s exactly what they’re gonna do.


End file.
